Empathy
by dilang-anghel
Summary: Sakura is afraid of thunder. Maria x Sakura sort of.


Empathy

(Maria x Sakura one shot fic)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Aiiiieee!!" Sakura jumped out of the bed screaming as another thunder roared the sky. The sound of it scared her even as a grown-up. The raven-haired girl grabbed the mattress and covered it around herself for fear that it will struck her. "Please, go away," she murmured nervously. Heavy rain began to fall as the lightning lined up the sky.

The blond Russian looked up from the book she was reading when a certain sound distracted her attention. She closed the book promptly and listened closely to know what it is. "What could that be in the middle of the night?"

Although the rain's heavy fall was loud she could deter that somebody was screaming. It was faint to her ears because of thunder but no doubt she knew it was a scream. Without further notice she grabbed her pistol and went out of her room to check it out.

She scanned the hallway to see if something was amiss. It was undoubtedly dark but she knew that no one will be out here at this hour. She did the night patrol a while ago and made it sure that all is well before she proceeded to her room.

The Russian's attention was caught by another thunder clap. The light flickered at her back and then she heard another scream. Her ears told her it was coming from Sakura's room.

Maria walked slowly to the direction of Sakura's room when another door opened. It was Sumire's.

"What is that?" Sumire asked in her purple night gown. She looked half- annoyed.

"I think it's coming from Sakura's room," Maria answered.

"She's screaming like a child," Sumire grunted. "She's even worse than the thunder. Tell her to shut up. I need some beauty sleep here."

Maria turned her head to Sakura's door after Sumire abruptly closed hers.

The Russian opened the door slowly and took a peek inside. "Sakura?" she called out.

Sakura screamed.

"Sakura, it's me Maria."

Sakura placed down her cover as she looked towards the blond's direction. "Maria-san?"

The Russian entered and almost stumbled from a misplaced box… chair or whatever it was laying there she couldn't tell. Maria switched on the lights and found out that the bed was disheveled and the chair was knocked down. Sakura was at one corner of the bed clinging to a bed sheet. 'Something must have really frightened her,' she told herself.

Maria moved her eyes on the window as the rain continued to fall.

KAVROOOOM! The thunder went on again.

Sakura hid again under the covers.

'So, that's what's making her scream.' Maria noticed. 'I thought she's having a nightmare.'

The young girl trembled as the older woman stared at her with utmost curiosity and concern.

Maria knelt beside her and placed her hand on Sakura's head. "Sakura, it won't hurt you."

Sakura showed a part of her face. Maria could see some tears at the corner of the young girl's eyes. "They do."

Maria managed a comforting smile as she observed how childish Sakura's display to her.

Nobody spoke for a while. Maria stood and stared at her. She didn't know what to say herself.

Sakura's heart was thumping. Seeing Maria standing, Sakura felt more fear that she'll leave. "Maria-san" she called. "Don't go."

Maria took the chair up and placed her gun on the table. "I won't leave."

Sakura pulled down her covers. She was grateful that Maria decided to stay. She knows it was a bit selfish but she really needed company right now. "Thank you," she whispered.

Maria turned around and looked at her. Sakura stared back and find a gleam beneath those emerald stare. The silence became more disturbing as it went on for several minutes.

Then the thunder roared again.

"Make it stop, please. Make it stop." The younger girl bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming again.

Maria went beside Sakura and held her shoulders. "Sakura, it won't hurt you."

Sakura let go of the covers and hugged the older woman. "B-but I'm so scared."

Maria patted her back and rocked her slowly. "Shh… there's nothing to be scared of. I'm right here."

She could feel Sakura's warm tears flowing to her shirt. Not only her tears, but also as a whole. Maria felt something again… that feeling of giving comfort and being comforted. It has been a long time since she held someone like this aside from the usual acts they do on plays. And it felt really different. It's like being one in feelings and fears of this person next to her.

"Sakura," Maria whispered. "I too have fears."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
